


The diary of Clint Barton

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter, non chronological diary of the archer Clint Barton and his daily life as well as some other Avengers and TASM stuff thrown in there. Clintasha. Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seven Minutes in Heaven

Somehow I still manage to be amazed every time Tony does something obnoxious or completely stupid.

I am not sure how, but when we were having Indian the other night while watching a Borne film it some how came out that Steve had never been to a proper 'house party'. We had all kind of sub-consciously assumed this, but to have Steve admit it was too much for Tony. Because when Tony heard this he immediately followed with

'Does that mean that you've never played any of those party games?'

'What games?'

'Y'know. Spin the bottle. Seven minutes in heaven.'

'Uh, no.'

Of course, Tony then being the guy he is, quickly rings round loads of people and gets them to come over. Specifically so that he can spend all evening trying to engineer it that he gets his 'Seven minutes in heaven' with Steve.

Poor guy.


	2. First Date

Today was...different.

Ever since I had Loki in my head that one time I felt differently about Tasha. I saw her in a different light, once I woke up; saw her again for the first time. I still knew everything about her, but it was like I had no preconceptions, no previous opinions. And I found myself falling in love. Sure, we had known each other for a while and had even got together once or twice outside of a mission situation. But this was love. Like someone had lit a candle inside of both of us. Me: I felt the warmth the tickling sensation. But Tasha. Tasha seemed to glow from within. Cliché. I know. She stood out instantly in a crowded room. I loved her like no one else.

It's been eight months and I have kept this to myself. I value my feelings but also my high level of work relationship that I have with her and my professional appearance and I don't want to overstep a boundary and end up ruining things in the field.

We were cleaning up weapons in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s armouries today; I had finished with my bow and was just about to leave when Natasha stopped me.

"Uh, Clint?"

I paused and turned around, raising an eyebrow. She was frowning at the floor,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time. Maybe see a movie?"

I was so confused I quickly said,

"I don't think we need to bond any more Tash. We work pretty good as a team."

I knew instantly that that was not what she had meant at all.

"I was thinking more...off records? I mean, if you don't want to..." she let her sentence hang.

"No; I do" it felt like that candle had tipped over and set off a bonfire.

So, I suppose I'm going to see a film with Natasha Romanoff next Friday night. I have gone out with her so many times. But this will be our first date.

And I already love her so much.


	3. Fury can Suck it

I often jump around on the city's highest skyscrapers at night. I know that I shouldn't but how else am I going to practice. Fury has caught me a few times and yelled at me at full volume, but I just yell back that when he and his techies can come up with a simulator that actually simulates instead of just looking pretty and working like a pile of week old shit, I may think about stopping.

It's better practising now then falling during a battle and dying. A smooshed Hawkeye on the side walk would be of no use to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't forget to review or look at the other Avenger's Diaries that link to this fic. Disclaimer: I know nothing.


End file.
